The Future Begins Now
by MoTiVaTmEGCMeSt
Summary: Violet Riddle is Voldemort's daughter, she is in her fifth year, and almost fully completed with her trainging to take over the world in her fathers' place, with her husband by her side.


Chapter One  
  
A/N : I used to write Harry Potter fanfics alot, but I deleted them all, and never finished them. So I decided to write another :). Some characters are mine, others that are from the book are of course J.K Rowlings.   
  
***  
  
Violet Riddle rolled around in her bed, not exactly comfortable. Her eyes snapped open, as she saw sun rays gazing into her room. She groaned and covered her face from the sunlight. She heard foot steps, outside her bedroom. Sound could be heard very well on the black marble floor, that was spread out through the Riddle Manor. She sat up, looking down at her enormus bed, the black satin sheets all over, smiling. She looked around her room, The walls were a very dark purple, with carvings, and paintings in them, of course of something evil. Large windows from the ceiling to the floor were in the front of her room, looking over the many grounds the Riddle Manor had, in the center of her room was a mirror that was enchanted, and surronded by black furniture which had cravings of serpants on them.   
  
She walked in front of her mirror, and stared at her reflection. Her body of 5'5 stood in front of her,her straight platium blonde hair ran down to the middle of her back, her pale flesh, and icy gray eyes looked back at her. She smiled evily, her beauty did help her.   
  
She grabbed her black satin robe, and walked out of her room. She saw one of her fathers many servants scrubbing on the marble floor. They stood up at the sight of her, and bowed. She rolled her eyes and walked down the corridor, toward the grand stair case. the stairs were in the center of the Riddle Manor, they were enormus and a dark green marble. She ran her fingers down the dark wood bannister. She walked into the kitchen, surpised and shocked to see, Her father, and his follow worshippers in the large wooden table in the center of the kitdchen. She looked down at her self, suddenly feeling a blush upon her face. She bit down on her jaw, annoyed that she was blushing. Draco Malfoy, who was sitting beside his father, Lucius, had a sly smile upon his face. She bit her lip, annoyed that she had forgotten about the meeting, and annoyed she let Draco see her like this.   
  
She had been dating draco since the beginning of their Fourth year, now in two weeks, their fifth year was about to begin. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her father clear his throat. "Welcome Violet dear" he said with a evil smile upon his face. Her eyes traveled down the table, some of her classmates were present sitting beside their parents, it was a meeting for the Death Eaters, and if their parent was one, so were they. The Crabbes'. the Goyles', the Flints', were a few she recongized. She was quite glad the Parkinsons werern't here, Pansy tried to much to act like Violet, which was just annoying, and she wasn't even evil. She deserved to be in Huffflepuff, that idiot.   
  
"Uh, Lord may I talk to Violet in the garden for a moment?" Draco spoke. Voldemort smiled and nodded, even though Violet never told him they were dating, she suspected he already knew. Violet tyed her robe tighter and followed Draco out into the garden. They walked side by side in silence until he spoke.   
  
"That was quite funny, and suprising"  
  
"Uh, shut up Draco, I forgot" She said offensivly. Draco stoppd walking and wrapped his arms around her waist, his breath on her neck made her tremble. "I'm just joking with you Vi"  
  
Violet nodded her head and turned around to face him "So hows the meeting going anyway?"  
  
"Fine, their just setting up plans, plots for the year that is coming"   
  
"I expected that much, uh Draco, does my father know?"  
  
"Know about what?"  
  
"Us..."  
  
"Yeah, I reckon, he kept saying to my father that one day he would be proud to have me in your family.."  
  
Violet nodded her head, and looked out into the forest, she missed not being able to see Draco everyday, but her father made her train to much. She looked at her, pulling up the sleeve, revealing the dark mark, she rolled her eyes. Draco's fingers ran over the mark, and caused her to look up at him. "What are you thinking Vi?"  
  
"How this year might change history, and the past..." He took her hand, and they walked into the house still hand and hand. They looked at everyone's faces and saw everyone smiling. She let go of Draco's hand, and walked over to her father. "I'll be getting dressed" and with that she strolled over to the stair case, and up, preparing herself for the days events to come.  
  
****  
  
REVIEW :) 


End file.
